


Off Script

by cantarina, somnolentblue



Category: Community, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his heart of hearts, he admitted he loved this world more than his kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Script

**Author's Note:**

> Cantarina had a podfic prompt to fill for a Community crossover with OUaT (amongst other fandom choices, courtesy of fishpatrol). Blue stepped up to write and this cheeky devil of a story was born.
> 
> Please note that while the text of this story is withheld because it was always meant to be recorded and listened to, we'll gladly, gladly, gladly make it available on request for accessibility reasons. PM cantarina or somnolentblue via their LJ or DW accounts, or email wintersnap at fastmail dot fm

[Stream or download "Off Script" here.](https://www.box.com/s/c5700bdef95116a1bab7)


End file.
